The Noble
In The Noble, the story is told from the perspective of Raniero, an aristocrat of Sarageth, whom was to travel to Luxor with his viscount, Giacomo, and aid the struggling country. Chapter 1: Readiness Preparations for my journey has taken me two seasons, but halfway through Summer, I began to finish up. I rode north through the countryside of Sarageth and conferred with Giuseppe, the one who aforementioned my travel documents and transportation. The months flew by, and soon it was Christmas, and there was still so much left to do. At last, early in the New Year, on the feast of St. Jeb, I was ready to depart. Towards the port-city, I met with my viscount, Giacomo, who had which filled out with too much good food and potion, but still eager as I to finally cross seas to a new uncharted land. He wrenched my head under his arm and pulled tightly, "Time to get going, amico!" He slurred as he rubbed his knuckles on my head, "None of us is getting any younger!" I smirked at his statement and shoved him off me and onto the ship. I clutched his gunny sack on the cobblestones and opened it up: Water, Iron ingots, matches, a cardigan and an Iron Sword. I re-zipped it and heaved it onto the ship beside him. We took a nap under the bow until morning. Chapter 2: Farewells We had risen before dawn. I would leave at first light. I scaled the birch ladder to the deck to suck in the salty sea air from the tides. "By the power of Notch, brother!" A voice exclaimed from the aging pier. It was my younger brother, unhappy to see me go but kind enough to bid farewell. "I've brought you some, er...leaving breakie." He said as he tossed a chicken burger into my hands. "Nice, from Danny's Bakehouse?" He gestured a nod and rolled aboard the boat. "I've also brought this..." he said as he revealed a special amulet from his knapsack. "Fathers traveling aid?" He placed it in my hands, and I tightened it around my wrist. "You must take care of things here in my absence," I said grasping his shoulder. "Do you doubt me?" He joked. "Not anymore," I said as I embraced him with a hug and announced the captain to set sails. "See you when I return!" I declared, waving as I joined the crew as we worked hard to catch the early wind. "Well, travel safely. Write." He added as he climbed back onto the pier. "I will, in any case, you won't have to worry about me, Giacomo will be with me on the voyage all the way!" He gave a final smirk and waved my way, "Carpe Diem, brother!" he shouted, father's motto, before turning glumly and kicking a pebble across the pathway. He gave one more glance at me and retreated home to deal with the city's economy. Chapter 3: Crossing We rode the Jack Voyager, a gorgeous Saragethn frigate, used for both voyage and coast to coast shipping. Our oversea journey would lead us through Luxor's southern territories, and they were controlled by ruthless pirate bands of cutthroats and marauders. I moved to the captain and noted the risky route, he replied smugly. "If I's were after adventure, Raniero, you would know!" He let out a homely laugh and ended it with a hearty heave of the lungs. I knew I had little to fear, Johnathon Luis was an excellent captain of Sarageth, and had once been a rogue himself, so his men would know how to handle them if fear of Luis' name alone didn't keep them at bay. Category:Stories Category:Minecraftia